1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel granular crosslinked copolymer, a packing for high speed liquid chromatography (abbreviated "HLC") comprising this crosslinked copolymer, and to a process for the production thereof. More specifically, this invention relates to a packing for liquid chromatography (abbreviated "LC") suitable for a high speed and high degree separation or analysis of substances dissolved in an aqueous solution according to the separation mechanism principally of gel permeation chromatography (abbreviated "GPC"), which comprises a copolymer essentially consisting of (I) units of at least one vinyl alcohol, (II) units of at least one vinyl ester of a carboxylic acid and (III) units of at least one crosslinking monomer having an isocyanurate ring, and to a process for the production thereof.